Kissing Lesson
by Crystal-light-27
Summary: Kai learns that rei sucks at kissing so he decides to change that with one little lesson. kairei yaoi oneshot


Author: Crystallight27

Title: Kissing Lesson

Rating: pg-13

Warning: There is tons of yaoi and inappropriate concepts for young kids; not to mention the concept of kissing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"That was the most…awkward kiss I have ever had, kitten"

Kai stood at the door of his and Rei's New York apartment. Rei standing on one side leading into the hallway while Kai leaned on the frame of the door. Rei was just about to depart to see his lonely and incredibly missed friends, Tyson and Max. Nevertheless, we all know that this kawii couple could not leave without a kiss first. Unfortunately, Rei wasn't as skilled in the kissing field as our incredibly sexy Kai. Then again, Kai was Rei's first kiss, so he should be allowed a little leeway…. Right?

"Kitten come here, we need to work on your kissing" Kai smirked at the sight of a confused, excited, and sooooo cute kitten. His kitten.

"Ummm…..kai…I…don't…..understand" Rei faltered as he slowly and cautiously padded over to Kai.

It is not that Rei didn't want to snog Kai's face off but what kind of statement was ' we need to work on your kissing'? Who works on kissing; can you even work on kissing?

"It is pretty simple. You suck at kissing and I plan on teaching you how to kiss so that you don't suck." Kai stated smugly before he stepped closer to Rei and encircled him in his strong arms.

"Now step one: **make sure** **you completely touch my lips, not part of my lips or my cheek, my full lips. **That last kiss was like half mouth and half cheek." Kai smirked as Rei put his face down trying to hide the flaming blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I tried," Rei, whispered into Kai's shoulder.

Kai chuckled before replying, "I know kitten I know, but let's try again ok?."

"Sure!" Rei brightened up at the prospect of kissing Kai…multiple times!

Kai leaned down to make it easier on Rei as he leaned up on his tiptoes so they met in the middle. Rei focused extremely hard on hitting Kai's full lips even with his eyes closed. Kai tried not to move too much so that he didn't make the kiss any more difficult to Rei then it already was.

After breaking apart Kai stood up again and faced down at Rei again.

"Ok, well you hit my lips this time but you forgot everything else. You can't focus so much on one aspect of the kiss. So this time feel for my lips once we make contact then press into me. That is rule two: **Always put some force into the kiss to show the other that you are not only enjoying it but also want to continue kissing.**

Rei smiled this time right before leaning up again to meet in the middle. Rei lips met Kai's in a fierce but still correct kiss (at least to Kai standards). Rei's arms tightened around Kai's neck as they pulled apart, leaving Kai to support his head against Rei's forehead. Kai leaned down and softly kissed Rei on the lips before whispering "perfect".

"Oh, really Kai I did it right." Rei jumped up and down in Kai's arms.

"You did it perfectly kitten." Kai started to lick up and down Rei's ear making Rei purr loudly. He continued until Rei's legs started to turn to Jell-O at which time he wrapped his arms around Rei's waist tighter and brought him to the couch, laying him down there. One hand traveled north under Rei's shirt ghosting over Rei's nipples while the other moved south contently squeezing Rei's bulge through his boxers. Kai continued to grope and feel Rei until the phone rudely interrupted Kai's play. They broke apart but not intended to actually answer the phone, so they sat there and listened to it ring. RING, RING, RING, RING, RING! After about six rings the message machine came on and the caller started to leave his/her message. Kai growled as he heard who was interrupting this important moment.

_"Hey Rei it's Tyson which you should already know sense you were suppose to be here like nine hours ago buddy. Me and Maxie still want you to come over cause we are still waiting for ya so if KAI would get his ass off of you I am sure you could be here on time, but I am guessing that you guys are to busy shagging each other to remember little old me. I mean you and Kai have sex like every minute of your life so if you could spare one of your precious minutes me and Maxie will be waiting."_

The end beep sounded signaling the end of the message. Before Rei could get ready to leave, Kai pushed him back down and kissed him fiercely. After breaking apart Kai whispered "screw him, fuck me".


End file.
